


Mourning MagVic

by JudoAly



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, WE HATE JACKSON
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudoAly/pseuds/JudoAly
Summary: What if we had Maggie-Vic (MagVic) instead of Jackson? How would things go differently? F/F with tons of echos of Vicley.
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Maggie Pierce
Comments: 33
Kudos: 17





	Mourning MagVic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts), [Megs1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/gifts), [obs3ss1ons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/gifts).

> This originated about of a recent convo with MadNephelite. I generally don't write F/F but I'd rather Vic was with Maggie than stupid head.
> 
> This your **spoiler** warning. It's implied the 'big step' JaKson is taking with Vic is letting her meet his mom. Jesse Williams showed Barrett on set at the Weber-Avery house dinner on Instagram for 3x10 so the leak is is his fault.
> 
> I hate Jackson with a passion and won't watch Grey's or S19 anymore but I can clearly read a recap just fine.

The yelling finally stopped, dishes were scattered on the floor, Maggie Pierce looked in horror at the way the family dinner had devolved. Catherine and Richard were throwing dishes, Vic and Jackson were throwing dishes. Everything had come to a head all at once. There was a confrontation about Richard's flirtation with cheating with his friend from AA, and the total illogical relationship of Vic and Jackson had completely dissolved. There was absolutely no reason for them to be dating when Jackson couldn't have mature relationship to save his soul, and Vic was in love with her dead fiancee. Not that she can even bring herself to say his name.

Jackson was shouting,"I should have never even started this! I don't even know you!"

"You never wanted to know me!" Vic dropped her plate on the floor, destroying the final piece of intact of china. "I can't do this. This isn't working." Vic turned around and ran up the stairs deeper into the house.

Jackson started pouting, and Maggie gave him a glare that could have peeled paint. "Really mature. If you'd spent more than 30 seconds thinking about someone other than yourself, you would have known that there was no way in hell she was ready to date anyone right now."

"And you two," she looked at Catherine and Richard, "Work your problems out on your own time. If you want to break some dishes, do it when we aren't here. I'm going to go check on Vic because she didn't do anything wrong. Except maybe date you, Jackson."

Maggie headed up the stairs. "Vic!" she listened around and heard a small amount of sobbing. "Vic, it's Maggie. No one else is coming up here. It's just you and me."

There was a muffled sound in one of the guest bedrooms, Maggie heard it from inside a closed walk-in closet. She knocked on the door and let herself in.

Vic was crying hard. Her makeup running all the way down her face. She found some type of t-shirt she was using to wipe her eyes. "I'm sorry," she cried, "I'm sorry. I'm so stupid."

"I don't think you're stupid," Maggie said.

"Really you don't? You tried to warn me about Jackson, but I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to have to think through that Lucas is dead, and I'm still here. And I can't hide from it. Can't pretend it's not there; it's there, every day, every morning, every night."

"Vic, I don't know you that well, but you were all Ripley could talk about. He said you were wonderful, and it's okay to not be ready to let go."

"But I need to," Vic wailed. "We dated for like all of eight months. I never got to experience the whole thing marriage and kids thing with him. I've been trying this with Jackson for almost as long, but it's not the same. It's like I'm trying to fit a square peg into a round hole. I can't make myself fit into this."

"Maybe you shouldn't try," Maggie put her arm around Vic. "Maybe you need to go away, do something different. If you keep trying to do the same thing, you're going to get the same result."

Now Vic sniffled hard. "Do I look awful?"

"I've seen you worse," Maggie said.

A couple more tears fell on Vic's cheek, "At Seattle Presbyterian."

Maggie pulled Vic into a hug. "It's okay to be sad. And alone feeling."

"Being alone sucks," Vic said. "At least you get it. And you saw how awesome Lucas was. He was the best."

"Seemed that way," Maggie agreed. She suddenly realize that she was really, really close to Vic.

"Yeah," Vic said. "But we're still here. G-d. Thank G-d I don't have to pretend I like camping anymore. Or hiking."

"I hated it too. I don't see why he thinks that anybody wants to go hiking with an asshole like him."

"I think we could be good friends. Maybe," Vic leaned forward and gave Maggie a kiss on the cheek as Maggie turned toward her and their lips collided.

At the touch of their skin, they hesitated and then pulled each other tighter. Maggie opened her mouth, and Vic's tongue slid in. There was an unexpected surge of something, a tremor that went from head to toe. This was not how either of them had expected this to go, but neither seem to want to stop. The kiss deepened and sweetened; they ended up pressed against the wall. Maggie found her hands wrapping themselves in the bottom of Vic's black dress, feeling their way upward past her nylons. Vic was quickly untucking Maggie shirt and finding warm skin beneath it. When her fingers contacted Maggie's breasts in her bra, she stopped.

"Oh no," Vic stepped back quickly. "That. . . That was not supposed to happen."

Maggie brushed her tingling lips with the back of her hand. "I didn't expect that either."

Vic talked up towards the ceiling, "I am so pathetic. I'm so lonely that I'm the crazy person who kissed a pair of step-siblings that used to date each other on the same day."

"We didn't plan this," Maggie said, referring to herself and Vic. "It just happened."

"Yeah, I've been letting stuff like this just happen for the past 6 months. I don't know what I want to happen anymore. I need to leave. This isn't your fault; this is all mine."

Vic rushed out the door. Maggie stayed in the closet for a little while longer. She whispered quietly, "I didn't think you were pathetic."

* * *

For the next three months, Vic avoided Grey Sloan like a plague. If she was on aid car, she dropped off the patient with minimal chit chat, or, even better, let her partner drop them off and didn't go in. She did not want to know what was going on the Pierce-Avery-Fox-Weber household.

Jackson never bothered to call her back; that was fine. He didn't really see who she was anyway. He didn't care. But Vic found herself wishing she could talk to Maggie.

Eventually Vic 'borrowed' Warren's phone and got Pierce's cell number.

She texted Maggie a quick message. _hey this is Vic, wanted to know if we could talk_.

Maggie sent a message. _meet in the park?_

_I'll bring burgers. Vic._

They greeted each other awkwardly, "Hey."

"Hey to you," Vic answered.

They stood around for a couple seconds before sitting next to each other on a bench.

"I know we probably shouldn't be doing this," Vic said. "I actually plan on being miserable for the rest of my life."

"Oh just you?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah," Vic said. "Just me. It's been 9 months. It still feels like yesterday since Lucas died."

"Vic," Maggie said, "You wanted to call me to talk about him again? I mean - we can- because you're grieving."

"That's the thing, I don't think I'm ever going to be done grieving. I loved - No, **I love him. I love Lucas Ripley**. I don't think I'm ever going to get past that. Travis keeps telling me I can, but I don't think I'm ever going to love another guy. Did you love Jackson?"

"G-d, no," Maggie exclaimed, "Not a chance. He only ever sees what he wants to see, not the actual person he's dating."

"Sounds about right."

"You're lucky you didn't waste 2 years of your life trying that. I don't know why, but maybe it's me. Somehow I can't get a guy that gets what it's like to be me and respects me for me."

"I kept dating Jackson hoping I would feel something. Anything. But I don't feel anything. I see guys now, and it's like looking at art- not alive; it's not meaningful. It's like that part of my heart is wrapped up in Lucas and will be forever."

"You don't know if it'll be forever."

"You met him," Vic said. "I'm pretty sure it's going to be fucking forever. I just don't feel things for guys anymore. I'm a one-man woman."

"Oh," Maggie said. "You're a Lucas-sexual."

Vic took Maggie's hand. "I said I'm never going to feel anything for another guy again. But I felt something with you."

"Hughes. Victoria. Vic." Maggie stammered at the touch, "I don't think what you feel is real."

"What do you mean it's not real? I can definitely tell when I'm feeling things that are fake."

"I was the last person with you to see him alive. It makes me feel like, you know, maybe you think I'm some type of emotional Horcrux. Like part of Ripley connected to me as he died."

"What's a Hollcruct? Horrorcrik? Horcrux?" Vic was lost.

"It's this Harry Potter thing-a Horcrux. There's an evil wizard when he kills someone, part of his soul splits off and he can connect it to a inanimate object or the nearest person. It's called a Horcrux."

"So you're saying I'm having feelings for you because as Lucas died he attached part of his soul to you?"

"That did sound a lot better in my head before I said it," Maggie nodded and then shook her head, "But I don't think I'm what you really want."

"But what do you want?" Vic asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter what I want," Maggie said, "I'm not going to take advantage of somebody who's emotionally vulnerable because they're sexy, hot, and an excellent kisser."

That made a Vic smile, "That puts us ten steps ahead of where we were with that loser we dated last. I would consider that a win." She tucked her hand under Maggie's chin. "Is there something wrong with feeling something together?"

"But, Vic-" Maggie said, "I mean it's new and different for us, and I would say it's probably not some type of cheating."

"What if we gave this a try? The worst that would happen is that it wouldn't work, and we'd end up alone again."

"Well, I should say something. Usually it's no cool to date people's exes and stuff, but I don't really have a leg to stand on. My half sister is dating my ex-boyfriend that I dated for a while. If that didn't destroy all of my relationships, this shouldn't either."

"Want to try? Please?"

Maggie smiled and gave Vic a soft kiss. "Won't hurt to try. We can take it slow. Really slow. For real."

So they dated. And as predicted, it was so different than anything either of them had done. They actually did take it slow. They didn't kiss again for 3 months. It was two months after that before either of them took off their tops. And they slept together in the 9-month mark. 

It was slow; it was sweet; there was a lot of time to build trust. They did surprise to everyone over 2 years later when they announced they were getting married. They stayed engaged for a full year. 

Maggie never complained that once a week Vic would stop by Lucas's grave and put flowers on it. She never complained that Vic avoided diners or she couldn't stand the sight of eggs or bagels. They had honesty and truth and compassion and love. It can all be there even if the hole in Vic's heart never completely healed after Lucas.

Because sometimes it's not the greatest love, the Romeo and Juliet, the soul mate. 

But it can still be good. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was bittersweet. Because nothing they can put on will ever compare to Ripley.


End file.
